Searching for the Answer - A Moana x Maui Fan fiction
by acissejM
Summary: Moana and Maui's adventure to save the world may have ended on the island of Te Fiti but their story isn't quite over. Follow Moana and Maui as they have to face the world, parents and a world of feelings neither have ever known
1. Chapter 1

Searching for the Answer

A Moana x Maui Fan fiction

Chp 1 – A Sorrowful Goodbye

"See you out there Māui"

"See you out there Moana"

The waves were calm and serene as they gently crashed into the canoe. Moana softly waved bye at Māui after storing the last items needed for her long trip. Her eyes took one last look at the magnificence of Te Fiti - the vibrant greens, blues, and reds that colored the island so vividly. The sun was high in the sky as the warm wind blew through her hair. As she looked at Māui, but now with sadness in her eyes, her heart skipped a beat. She looked down at Hei Hei to distract herself; he was pacing back and forth in the storage unit of the canoe "Ba-gawk" the silly bird yelled. An ocean tendril shook his head at the ever-confusing bird.

Laughing at Hei Hei, Māui looked over at the unaware bird "I'm gonna miss ya drumstick" Maui stood there with lowered shoulders, holding his hook horizontally across his legs.

Moana redirected her attention to her supplies and double-checked everything for her departure. She felt a tug at her heartstrings as she started to push her canoe into the water. She didn't understand this feeling but it made her uneasy.

Māui waved goodbye feeling truly lonely. If he was honest with himself, which he often wasn't, this loneliness was different from his time on the island of rocks. He stood there confused as this new feeling he just couldn't place overwhelmed him. He stood and watched Moana sail away until he could no longer see her.

Mini- Māui started to bounce around furiously, pointing to him then to the ocean indicating he needs to go after her. Māui looked down at his chest addressing the clearly distraught Mini-Māui.

"She has a family and her island to get back to, where would I even fit in"... _plopping down feeling defeated…. "_ she belongs somewhere, I don't."

Mini-Māui started waving his hands explaining that Māui should at least make sure she gets home safe. Māui couldn't argue and he did sort of relish in seeing Moana again. He also really did want to make sure she was okay. He suddenly realized he _always_ wanted to make sure she was okay.

Māui, legs apart and both hands on the bottom of his fishhook, took his stance. His fishhook started glowing a bluish-purple light and he transformed into a giant hawk. He circled the perfectly blue sky until he could spot her canoe. He lowered his body close to the water and transformed into a fish so that he could fall into the water without much noise. Once underwater, he transformed into a mid-sized Orca whale in order to keep up with her canoe since he was too small as a fish to travel that fast.

As Moana sailed home her happiness was bittersweet as she realized how fond she had become of Māui over the last weeks. She felt lonely on her canoe, alone for the first time since they met. And while she knew she would see him again someday, she didn't know when or where.

As the island of Montunui came into view she felt a keen sense of nostalgia. Her canoe came up to the shore and her parents ran to greet her, the tears flowed from happiness. She was home and she was safe.

Maui slowed down as her canoe floated closer to the shore. He broke the surface of the ocean and his heart sank as he watched her embrace her family. He was happy she was home and safe but he missed her already.

"Moana! Oh, how I have missed you" Sina, her mother, yelled as she tightly hugged Moana. Her father towering over both of them hugged them all in a tight embrace.

The rest of the village gathered around in support as the family wiped their happy tears. Moana knelt down to pick up Pua and greet the children that had gathered around her. Everyone was talking and clamoring to greet and hug Moana.

Tui stood tall and proud announcing to the village, "Let us have a grand feast in honor of the return of my daughter, The Hero, and the Future Chief of Motunui!"

Moana blushed as the villagers started to disperse to begin making arrangements for the greatest feast they have ever thrown.

Sina looked over at her daughter, seeing the tired look that suddenly washed over Moana. "I think a nap would be best given the long journey you just had."

"I can help out really! I'm flowing with energy!" Moana responded still looking exhausted but trying not to.

"I insist, please" Sina responded, lifting Moana's chin in the motherly way only she knows how.

Moana reluctantly agreed. She stepped into the open pasture that was all too familiar. The scent of the roasted pork still lingered in the air from breakfast. She walked past the majority of the group of hale's (houses) to hers, which was further up the hill a little separated from everyone. She walked into her cozy hale noticing the tapestry hanging on her wall. She lit a small fire to help warm up before napping. Once Moana finally laid down she realized how much her body hadn't rested on her journey. Sleep came all too quickly as the next thing Moana remembers is waking her up to knocking after what seemed like minutes of her eyes being closed.

Birds chirped as Moana blinked her eyes a few times, stretching her whole body she realized she slept through most of the day and all of the night. As she stood up yawning there was another knock on the door.

"Are you dressed my little minnow" her mother's voice sang out.

"Mom?" Moana asked as she opened the door.

"Good morning sleepy head, you look well rested"

" I guess I needed more sleep than I thought," Moana said as her mother came in with some roasted coconut, eggs, and bread for her to eat for breakfast.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get all the rest you needed since today is such a big day" Sina chimed in, looking to see if Moana knew what she was talking about.

"You mean for the feast tonight?" Moana asked as she stuffed her face with bread

"Yes, but you have been away for so long, we also need to bring you up to speed on your chief training, what's happening with the island, meetings with the council and ..." her mom looking at her softly "... marriage"

Moana stopped eating and looked out the window and instantly felt like running to the ocean. Maui flashed through her mind as her thoughts wondered. She hadn't thought about being chief or marrying or having duties for weeks. She was free on the ocean but her love of her island and for her people never wavered. She knew where she was needed.

That night's festival was the most extravagant one she has ever witnessed. She blushed most of the night from all the praise as well as the attempted courting. Many of the boys she had grown up with were also coming of age where they were expected to start moving toward marriage. She had had a few crushes when she was younger but nothing ever serious enough to consider for marriage.

Her best friend, Akamu, plopped down next to her after most of the villagers had dispersed to mingle. Pushing her playfully on the arm, swaying her a little "I missed you! It was so boring but then really scary without you here"

"Really? Scary? What do you mean?" Moana said turning her head to him with strong concern.

"Well, yea…" Akamu confirmed, looking down "The plants started turning black, we barely had food to eat, there were no fish, the water was barely drinkable…. That is until you came back" Akamu looked up at her with hope in his eyes. Akamu, who was tall and slender with the start of an intricate tattoo on his lower left arm, had had a crush on Moana for as long as he could remember but he had never told her or acted on it. Akamu was similar to Moana in a lot of ways; he has a deep desire for adventure and is very intuitive and idealistic.

"I ….I'm so sorry Akamu, that sounds absolutely-"

"Moana! Moana!" her mom rushed over 'it's time for the ceremonial dances, the girls are waiting for you…"

Moana stood and gave Akamu a crooked smile that said I'm sorry for having to leave. Akamu's heart fluttered and his slender shoulders sunk in despair as she walked away.

Maui sat as a small bird watching Moana interact with Akamu. He ruffled his feathers and mumbled under his breath about how she needed a man's man that could support her. Really he just wanted to be back on the ocean with just him and her tackling the world.

The night was long and Moana could not wait to return to her bed. But a good night's sleep did not await her. She tossed and turned as she dreamed of her and Maui exploring the world. She woke up in a cold sweat feeling like she was being watched. She looked around at her empty hale. She could not shake the feeling someone was watching her. She felt pulled to the ocean. She put on her soft, red wrap and walked down to the shore. She looked up at the clear blue night sky with all the constellations. She looked off into the distance where Maui's fishhook constellation shined bright. Her heart felt heavy after thinking about how long it had been since she had seen him. It had taken her 2 weeks to get back home. She looked down longingly at the ocean that had been keeping her company.

"Why hasn't he visited?" Everyone that night was enthralled with the tale of the demigod of the wind and sea. Asking if he was with her, where he was if he was real. Noticing how her thoughts had wandered to thinking about Maui "I really miss him, huh" she said absently to the ocean. The ocean looked up inquisitively at Moana as she continued to walk aimlessly down the beach.

 _*3 years later*_

It had been 3 years since she returned home to Montunui. It had been 3 years since she had seen Maui with no sign of him on the ocean or on Montunui.

Moana had woken up almost every night since she returned home. She had an emptiness inside her that grew with every passing day. And while she had a purpose on her island she felt lost. She clothed herself in one of her wraps and walked out into the courtyard to head to the mountain of chiefs. She sat at the highest place on her island engrossed in different thoughts. She was the future chief of Montunui. She was amazing at her duties and was dedicated to her people. She was making great progress in her training; watching, delegating and managing. Her father was proud, that much she knew. Her parents knew she would make an amazing chief when her time came. But they worried about her not having someone with whom she could potentially marry. She was not betrothed to anyone. There were a few guys that tried to seriously court her but those all lead nowhere. She felt all the relationships up to this point were stifled and forced. Nothing felt natural, she was the future chief with her dad as the current chief, all the boys were always on edge around her, and nothing felt natural and free. She missed Maui. She missed the ocean. She missed the feeling of being unrestricted and spontaneous.

"Why hasn't he visited?" She asked and left the question hanging in the air as she stared out at the moon shining flawlessly over the calm ocean.

"But honestly, who am I kidding, Maui – demigod of the wind and sea – with his new found freedom visiting me, why would he? He has a whole world to catch up on, why would he…." Her voice dropped off as the realization finally hit her that he wasn't coming back. In the back of her mind, she didn't know why she still longed to see his smiling face and hear his voice after all this time. 'I guess I wasn't as important to him as I thought" Tears started to form but she quickly wiped them away and took her attention to her village that was sleeping. There was a peaceful hum over the island as everyone slept.

She walked down the mountain and onto the beach. As she waded in the tide, the ocean wrapped around her feet in a hugging motion making her stop in her tracks.

She knelt down to greet the ocean. No words were needed, as the ocean seemed to know just how she was feeling these days.

In the distance Maui sat perched on a tree as a striated heron, blending into his surroundings…He could feel Mini- Maui pulling on his chest to go down to the ocean but something stopped him from moving. It was the same thing that has stopped him for the past 3 years.

He looked down at his chest addressing the unseen Mini-Maui "I can't go down there, she has responsibilities, she has to marry, she has somewhere she belongs, I would only be a distraction" Mini- Maui continued to pull and argue against his reasoning.

"Okay, even if I did go down there….what would I say, it's been three years she would be absolutely furious with me. Better to just let her forget about me and move on with her life." Mini – Maui was relentless…. Maui soared off of the branch and down to the opening of the forest to the ocean. He sat and marveled at how pretty and graceful Moana still was. As she sat and stared out onto the ocean, his thoughts drifted to what life could be like if he did show himself and Moana was still able to go on adventures with him.

Mini- Maui continued to pull at him. Maui looked down and said 'stop' to Mini-Maui a little too loudly. Moana was startled and turned around looking directly where Maui was sitting as a bird. Maui held his breath as he took in the way Moana looked under the moonlight.

"Is anyone there?" Moana asked with an ever so slight tremble in her voice but Maui picked it up. The ocean popped up looking in the same direction with the water tilted, staring curiously.

Maui stayed silent and Moana turned back to the ocean. "I guess its late, I should get back to bed." The ocean gave a nod and Moana stood up and started walking away from where Maui was standing, still in bird form. As Maui watched Moana walk away he felt an emptiness and a new loneliness that was far greater than when he was stuck on that pile of pebbles for a thousand years. As she was almost out of sight, Maui transformed into himself and walked into plain sight as Moana turned around to see him. Their eyes locked and Moana's heart skipped a beat as she started to realize who she was looking at.

"Maui?"

"Hey Curly" Maui said sheepishly, nervously rubbing the back of neck with his left hand


	2. Chapter 2

Searching for the Answer

A Moana x Maui Fan fiction

Chp 2 – A Bitter Hello

"Maui!" Moana yelled shocked and excited, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his large muscular torso. A few tears clouding her vision. He looked down at the top of Moana's perfectly curly long hair as he wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly. They stood silently hugging for a few minutes, each just cherishing each other's embrace. As they started to realize how long they had both been standing there hugging, they awkwardly let go and took a step back.

Maui, shoulders slumped, he picked up his fishhook loosely in his hand and looked down at Moana who had tears in her eyes

"You came back!" Moana, wiping the tears away from her big, brown, soft eyes looking up at Maui excitedly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too curly…"

"I thought you forgot about me" slightly, shyly nudging Māui

"How could I forget the most amazing curly haired princess that I know?"

She had a smirk on her face as she placed her right fist on her hip "Well, it has been 3 years, what else was I supposed to think?"

Māui, fishhook still loosely in his hand, looked over at her embarrassingly "I know it's been a while and I meant to visit curly -"

"I know, I know you had a lot of catching up to do, huh? Had to see the world after a thousand-year hiatus, but you could have at least stopped by"

Māui wanted to tell her, he wanted to say he had visited often. And while he did leave the island from time to time to explore and clear his head, he hadn't roamed too terribly far. He didn't want to admit, coming back this time, seeing how she had grown and flourished into a beautiful, young woman, made him feel warm and uneasy at the same time.

Noticing Maui's silence, she didn't want him to feel bad, she was just happy to see him and know he was okay. "How long are you staying? I want to introduce you to everyone, my mom, and dad, the different villagers, my best friend Akamu, EVERYONE!" She said enthusiastically.

Maui looked up achingly at the question "I…. I wasn't staying for long…. I just - "

"What? NO! Why?" Moana cut him off more harshly than she meant to "You aren't staying? You just got here, it's been so long." Her voice and posture dropped "Please stay…" She looked up with big puppy eyes, pleading.

Maui wanted to stay. He wanted to stay up all night on the beach under the stars and talk about life, talk about what she was going through, why she was up so late at night. He wanted to regale her with the stories about the different islands he had pulled up, the different waters he had explored. He also wanted to make sure she was okay. He cared so deeply for this curly haired girl begging in front of him. He found a solace in her presence, his friend who made him feel like he belonged somewhere. But he knew the life she had to lead and he had no place in it. Where does a demigod fit in the life of a mortal, in the life of mere humans? Would they… or could they even truly love him - love Maui?

"Mo..."he said softly with grief in his eye, he lifted her chin to make eye contact with her "… I wanted to come say goodbye for the last time..."

Tears started forming in Moana's eyes as she listened to his words hit her like daggers. Moana pulled her face away from Maui's hand.

"You've barely said hi and you are already saying bye?" Her face wrinkled as confused anger started to build up inside her. She didn't understand why he would even show up if he wasn't going to stay longer than a few minutes. Why make the situation worse. Her anger was only calmed by the fact that she knew the world needed him more than she did.

"Mo..." Māui sighed, shoulders still softly lowered. Māui looked down at Moana, her soft brown skin and gorgeous wide eyes staring back at him. He had longed to hug her, longed to be close to her, longed to have his best friend back. But how could he tell her that, tell her how he watched her grow into an amazing young woman that made his heart skip beat. He swallowed hard at that thought and stuffed it back down knowing it was impossible to tell her. She was to marry and be chief someday. How could he be having these feelings for a mortal princess? He was lost in thought when he heard Moana slightly huff out of frustration.

Moana's entire body stiffened after thinking about how much she just wanted Māui apart of her world. Yes, her island was small compared to the whole world but she wanted him to know more than anything that he was welcome here and he is loved. "Please don't go, not tonight, at least stay for me?"

The words landed achingly on Maui's ear. He noticed the sky had lightened up a bit. He tightened his grip on his fishhook knowing Moana would be missed if she wasn't back. "The sun is coming up, I think you should be getting back…" He knew she would blow up at his change of subject but Māui didn't want to startle anyone with his presence and with Moana being away in the night, he could only imagine what everyone would say seeing they were on the beach... alone...at night.

"Are you ignoring the question? Māui! Answ- "

"I will come back tonight Moana and we can talk then, I don't want your parents worried that you aren't back and with me here, it…. It wouldn't look good" Māui didn't let her speak before he took the wide stance she knew all too well. He transformed into a giant hawk and flew off. Moana watching him fly away, which turned her around, she noticed the sun started to peak over the horizon. Nervousness fell over her as she realized she had been out all night. She hurriedly ran back to her hale (house) before everyone woke up. She returned without anyone knowing she was away. Her mind was reeling with thoughts of Maui.

She was pacing inside for a while when she was startled by a knock at her door. Still clothed in her red soft wrap, she opened the door a little aggressively to see the shocked face of Akamu. Moana's arms instinctively wraps around her upper body as if she was naked.

"Hey! Akamu! What are you doing here so early?"

Sheepishly, Akamu glanced down and away from Moana in her thin wrap that was slightly hanging off her body "Oh, you … we… we were supposed to meet at sunrise to start my wayfinding lessons, right?"

With everything that had happened last night she had completely forgot about Akamu. Akamu had the itch for adventure just as Moana did and she had promised to start teaching him wayfinding.

"Oh no! I completely forgot Akamu!" She turned inside to invite him in.

He sat down on a stool at a small table that was close to the floor. She walked to her room and shut the door to change while still talking to him.

"I had such a rough night, it completely slipped my mind…. We can go now if you want…" she opened the door after dressing in her Tupenu that grandma Tala made for her.

"If you are up for it," Akamu replied with some concern as he noticed Moana looked tired. "Looks like you could use some more sleep."

Moana, her mind still recounting her conversation, ignored his comment. "I'm up for it, let's go…."

She grabbed Akamu by the hand to stand him up and pull him to the door. "Are you sure Mimi?" Akamu said fondly

"…yes, Kam!" They both walked out of her hale laughing at the nicknames they have had for each other since they were kids. They both walked down the hill in the courtyard toward to the shore. Moana was starting to feel better as Akamu joked with her about a situation Hei Hei and Pua had gotten into.

"…and then he yelled Ba-gawk scaring Pua making him fall over a basket of coconuts, over TWO babies and all the way down the hill… everyone was laughing" Akamu chuckled as Moana laughed loudly, noticing her bright smile that he absolutely loved seeing.

Moana looked up at Akamu beaming at her. She loved spending time with him. He knew her better than anyone and always knew when she needed to laugh, even without talking about it. As they came up to the shore, the tall trees opened to the sparkling, massive ocean, her angst from last night washed away as she focused on being on the water again.

Akamu and Moana spent all morning wayfinding on the canoe. Akamu had always been a quick learner. He was much like her in a lot of ways, energetic and intuitive, good with his hands but delicate. They sat down on the canoe for a light lunch Akamu had packed that morning.

"You are catching on so quick Kam. You will be a master wayfinder in no time!" Moana said sitting down on the canoe and picking up a piece of pork with some bread.

"Eh" shrugging his shoulders as he joined Moana "I could never be as good as the Master Moana… you are amazing!" Akamu replied with a joking sarcasm in his voice

"I'm serious, with time, you could help lead our people to new worlds! Places unseen!" She said brightly

"You really think so?" Akamu asked inquisitively

"Of course, you're so smart, you've always been so intuitive, you're a natural."

Akamu's heart fluttered at Moana's compliments.

Akamu looked up, avoiding looking at Moana directly in the eyes as his heart rate began to increase "ya know Mimi… I was thinking … maybe we could uh go ou- "

The sky and clouds started darkening quickly as thunder rumbled in distance. Moana with anxiousness in her voice "We need to get back." The sky was perfectly clear before but it seems the storm rolled in instantly. Rain started to heavily pour as the canoe touched the shore. Akamu and Moana grabbed everything they could and ran to the nearest shelter. They entered Akamu's hale which wasn't far from the shore. As Moana put the basket down, Akamu went to grab some towels.

"Well, that was unexpected," Akamu said handing Moana a towel to dry off with.

"The sky was completely clear before and this stormed rolled in in seconds," Moana turned to look through the window and down at the shore "Something isn't right" Moana said with worry in her voice. She didn't know what, why or how but Moana knew something was wrong.

After 30 minutes had gone by and the rain still poured out of the sky with no signs of relief. Moana turned to Akamu and said she was going to brave the storm to go find her parents.

"I'm coming with you," Akamu said firmly "I want to make sure you get there safe"

"I'll be fine, Akamu, it's just rain" Moana replied but everything in her body screamed that that was a lie.

"I insist" Akamu started kindly, he didn't know what was going on but he whole-heartedly believed Moana when she said something wasn't right.

Moana didn't protest a second time, she felt she could use the help and the company walking through some of the heaviest, worst rain she had ever witnessed. Thunder clapped loudly and lightning flashed constantly through the sky. Her and Akamu took each other's hand and started to run for her parents hale. As they stepped foot into the open courtyard, which they thought would be easier to run through with the cleared land, lightning struck directly above Moana's head and traveled quickly. She looked up and saw the beam of light. A giant hawk flew in between her and the lightning strike. The hawk went limp, it fell to the ground and slide several yards away. Moana screamed and her parents and the other villagers started coming out from under the shelter. The rain had lightened up a bit as Moana ran over to the giant hawk.

The hawk started to twitch as it slowly transformed into Maui. His body twitched as he laid there unconscious from the lightning strike. Tui and Sina ran over to Moana who was clutching at Maui's body, sobbing into his chest.

"Maui... Maui... wake up! You have to wake up!"

Tui, a little unsure of what was going on, "Moana," he gently pulled Moana away from Maui's body "We need to get him to the healers" Sina and Akamu stepped in and gently pulled Moana up on her feet and helped her walk inside. Tui stood tall and motioned for the healers and the strongest men in the village to surround Maui's body to help get him up the hill, inside so the healers could work.

Sina and Akamu helped Moana, who had tears streaming down her face, inside her parents hale. Akamu sat Moana down on a mat in the main area as Sina put a pot of water over the fire to make some tea.

"Can you tell me what happened, Akamu?" Sina said as she started to put together different herbs and spices.

Akamu sat next to Moana who seemed to still be in shock at her near-death experience "I'm actually not entirely sure, we took shelter for a little bit but then left to come find you and the chief since Moana felt something wasn't right. Once we crossed into the courtyard, I just remember hearing a loud 'kaw' and then seeing a giant hawk directly over us, that's when it was hit by a lightning strike and fell into the ground and then transformed -"

"He saved us," Moana said softly, seemingly 'coming to'

"Who?" Sina turned around looking at her daughter.

"Maui... he saved me and Akamu...we were about to be struck by lightning, lightning that seemed alive... he blocked us from being hit..."

Moana grabbed one of the cups of tea, Sina handed to both of them.

Further up the hill, Maui laid, unconscious, as the healers assessed his injuries. "They are extensive and deep, the lightning struck right over his heart chakra." The master healer, Atarangi, said softly with her eyes closed as her hands hovered over Maui's expansive body. She opened her eyes as Tui stepped forward. "Is there anything that can be done?"

"There is," Atarangi said confidently as she placed a black tourmaline over Maui's root chakra, a selenite over his heart chakra "but he has a long road ahead of him and he will need all the help he can get even with him being, Maui, – demigod or the wind and sea" She said strongly as she placed Seraphinite, Amethyst, and Unakite in a line between the stones on his root chakra and his heart chakra. This would be a tenuous night for the brave demigod, but Atarangi was hopeful as she saw Maui's chest rise as he took the first deep breath since being struck down. He was extremely weak but alive – and for now, that would have to be good enough.

* * *

That's the end of chp 2! I hope you all like. I would love feedback :-)

Chp 3 should be out soon :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Searching for the Answer

A Moana x Maui Fan fiction

Chp 3 – A Kiss with Death

Maui laid flat on his back in a cold, dark room, he could hear talking but he couldn't see anyone or understand anything that was being said. Everything was just muffled words. He looked around and saw a sliver of light in the distance. He attempted to get up but found it too taxing to do so. His head pounded with pain as the muffled voices seemed to get closer. He tried to get up again and was more successful but still unsteady on his feet. He was determined to find out where he was. He tried to put his hands out for balance but was greeted with more unsteadiness. It felt as if he was standing on a thick mixture of sand and water. He trudged on despite the searing pain and increasing noise from the muffled voices. He kept walking toward the sliver of light but found with every step he took, the light seemed to move farther into the distance.

As he continued to try to move forward, a seething presence and sharp voice approached him quickly from the left.

"Your first mistake was falling for her," the voice seemed to move from his left ear to his right ear "Your final mistake was saving her"

Māui tried to continue standing with every fiber of his body but he couldn't. It felt like whatever was present put out their hand and pushed him off a cliff. Māui felt himself falling for what seemed like many minutes before landing in what felt like a pit. He frantically sat up as his heartbeat quickened. He felt as if he was being closed in on. Wet, frigid fingertips started grabbing at his arms and legs. He quickly stood up and started running but he realized he was getting nowhere. The same voice whispered in his ear again causing his headache to pound even more.

"You will pay for what you did. You will suffer at the hands of the underworld for all eternity" Maniacal laughter boomed into Maui's ears causing a blinding pain.

"R...Ro'e?" Maui shakingly responded.

"You dared to interfere with the business of the godsss" Searing hate poured from Ro'es voice

"Moana is none of your business!" Maui yelled back, attempting to ignore the pounding headache that was starting to consume his senses.

Ro'es spirit form became clearer a few feet ahead of Maui. Her pale white form floated effortlessly in front of him. The background of spirits faded away and it seemed as if it was just the two of them floating in space.

"Why did you bring me here?" Maui asked suspiciously

"Oh, my dear husband, you of all people should know the answer to that question"

Maui closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He knew but he tried to deny it. He knew the minute his heart skipped a beat at the thought of Moana. He knew the minute he longed to see her smile every day of his life. He knew the minute he didn't say goodbye for the last time. He knew Ro'e, his ex-wife, would come to seek revenge on the one who held his heart. Ro'e, the goddess of the underworld, the source of all evil, the mistress of the night, swore the minute Maui banished her to the underworld, that she would ensure his heart became as black as coal and as cold as ice by killing anyone he would fall in love with.

Maui looked down knowingly. Ro'e came closer and took her long, thin, frigid, index finger and stroked Maui's face menacingly "You love her... you fell in love with her," Ro'e walked behind Maui as her lifeless finger traced along his wide upper back "…..with a mortal," Ro'e spat "Mister Demigod of the wind and sea, in love with a mortal!" She laughed as she made a full circle around him coming back to face him. "In love and stuck in the realm of the dead... FOREVER!" She came within inches of Maui's face and with both hands on his chest pushed him back and as they separated she disappeared. As he stumbled back, more and more dead spirits started showing up. Maui needed to find a way out and quickly. He needed to get back to Moana and make sure her and the village was safe. Ro'e's wrath was vast and merciless. Maui started running, it's all he could think to do. As he started to run he heard a familiar voice. He couldn't exactly place who the voice belonged to, but he had heard it before.

"…. I have crossed the horizon to find you….. I know your name…. they have stolen the heart from inside you…. But this does not define you….. this is not who you are….." Tears fell from Moana's face as she sang to Maui's unconscious body that had been laying there for the last 3 weeks or so, she was starting to lose count. Her hand was placed over the middle of his chest. "Th...Thi... This is not who you are..."

Tui had slowly walked in and crouched down beside his daughter. "You should really eat something..." She looked over at her dad who had a bowl of food for her. She took it and softly smiled up at her dad. She didn't have the energy to protest, she had sat at Maui's side religiously since the accident. Tui sat next her silently making sure she ate.

"Thanks, Dad" Moana said as she finished the last of bits of her meal. "I needed it". He took the bowl from Moana as Atarangi entered the fala.

"How about you take a break while Atarangi works with Maui", Tui said warmly.

Moana half smiled but didn't protest. Atarangi was mixing different herbs together in the corner while Tui and Moana stood up to leave.

"If I could make a request that Moana come back in a few hours to help with a specific treatment I have in mind," Atarangi turned talking to the both of them. Tui nodded firmly and Moana smiled and softly nodded at Atarangi to let her know she would be back.

As they walked out into the open air Tui said softly, "Come on, I think you could use a little bit of break."

Tui and Moana walked up to the mountain of chiefs. They sat at the edge of the cliff looking at the expansive ocean. The sky was crystal clear and the weather was a perfect 75 degrees ever since Maui was struck into unconsciousness. Moana hadn't gone down to the shore, she had only been at Maui's side day in and day out. She admired the serene, blue water that had no end in sight. Tui stayed silent, letting Moana rest her head on his shoulder. A cool breeze floated across the calm air causing Moana to shiver slightly. Tui lovingly brought his daughter into his arms and hugged her. As Moana buried her head into her father's chest, tears start to flow effortlessly.

"I'm sorry, dad," Moana cried as she wiped her eyes, still buried in his arms.

"Don't be." Tui lifted her head and wiped her eyes softly. "It's been stressful and you haven't been sleeping," Tui replied in a fatherly way.

Moana looked down and slightly frowned, "I know, I haven't been able to, every time I close my eyes I see Maui being struck down from the sky... he... he saved me and Kam."

"And you will want to still be alive and sane when he finally wakes up," Tui said encouragingly to soothe her.

Moana laid her head back down on her father's shoulder and smiled slightly. He was right. Maui wouldn't be happy that Moana wasn't taking care of herself.

She would try to sleep more tonight. They sat there in silence, Tui allowing his daughter a safe reprieve for the next hour or so.

After a few hours, Moana headed down the mountain of chiefs toward the healer's fala to help her. Moana noticed Akamu was standing near the bottom of the mountain. Akamu lifted his arm to wave a big hello. Moana smiled seeing her friend's warm welcome. Akamu jogged a few steps to meet Moana.

"Mimi, I didn't know you were out and about today! Want to go out on the canoe?! The weather is perfect and I've been practicing." Akamu said hoping he would get to spend time with his best friend again.

Moana knew Akamu had wanted to hang out. She missed hanging with him. Missed the carefree feeling and laughing about nothing. She knew he missed it too but she felt a duty to be at Maui's side. He did save her and Akamu after all.

"I can't right now," She responded feeling a little guilty about blowing him off for the millionth time in the last few weeks "Atarangi requested that I meet right now."

Akamu looked down trying not to look too disappointed "Oh," his shoulder fell and his smile faded

"I will make it up to you Kam, I promise!" She forced a smile and attempted to show more energy than she had

Akamu could tell she was exhausted, she wasn't herself. He wanted to talk to her and get her to realize everything would be okay, he just knew it. But they were a few steps from the healer's fala.

"Hey, if you need a break or want to talk, I'm here okay" He lightly and playfully pushed her arm trying to connect with her and not seem as disappointed as he was.

"I know... thank you" She looked up and their eyes met "And hey..." She said with a smile

Akamu smirked in response to her slightly upbeat response

"We will hang out soon, promise"

Akamu just half smiled and gently nodded as he walked away. Moana felt bad that she had to blow him off. She would make it up to him she was sure of it but right now she was needed in helping to save Maui's life. Right now, that is all that could matter.

"Oh, good you're back," Atarangi said matter of fact as she was heating up an herbal mix.

"What can I do to help," Moana walked over and watched what the healer was doing.

Atarangi finished the last of the mix and started to walk over to Maui. "Maui is still in a coma... his mana is blocked at his heart Chakra...well it's usually blocked... until you talk to him."

Moana looked shocked. "Whaa...What do you mean?"

"When you sing to him when you talk to him, he shows signs of life that he doesn't otherwise. Color starts to come back to his skin, he starts breathing more in rhythm and his muscles move more. I have made a mixture that should further help to pull him out. I think with the both of us we could help to get him to wake up. We will place Tanzanite on all his chakras as you verbally walk him to you."

"But... How?"

"I will walk you through it"

Maui had been running for what seemed like hours, trying to get closer to the light but with every turn he made he was faced with a dead in. The white light shimmered and gave him hope. He wanted to get out...needed to get back to make sure Ro'e hadn't destroyed Montinui and Moana. As he continued to fight toward the white light that seemed worlds away, a tiny blue/violet light started to grow in the corner of his eye. Maui didn't even notice it at first. As it grew and became more bright and vibrant, it caused Maui to stop in his tracks. The cooling light beamed and seemed to call for him.

"I'm losing my mind," Maui whispered to himself as he continued to follow the white light.

The blue light continued to shine and increased in brightness "…But the Gods don't make you Maui, you do" a familiar voice whispered from the blue light. "…Saw someone who was worthy of being saved... Follow my voice, Follow my light."

Maui still couldn't place the voice but started to follow the blue light as more encouraging words spilled. "Ka lā i ka Mauliola.

...Mai ka piko o ke po'o a ka poli o ka wāwae, a l'a ma na kihi 'ehā o ke kino...Ua ola loko i ke aloha…...The sun at the source of life...From the crown of the head to the soles of the feet, and the four corners of the body...Love gives life within."

Maui increased his speed toward the blue light once he noticed that it was indeed getting closer. The familiar voice soothed him as it boomed from above. He could feel his heart beating for the first time in what felt like forever. He took a deep breath and finally felt air fill his lungs. He started to blink and feel the sensation of his eyelids close. As the voice spoke to him, he ran closer and closer to the light. The blue light started to consume him. As he ran through the light, Moana and Atarangi watched his breathing increase as his eyes opened for the first time in weeks.

"Maui" Moana whispered. The demigod groaned incomprehensibly as Atarangi put a warm cloth on his head and covered him in blankets.

"It will take him a while to completely come to...we will need to make sure he stays warm, his temperature has dropped." Atarangi stood up to start a fire and to make warm blankets.

"Welcome back," Moana said, as she wiped his face with the warm, wet cloth that was previously laying on his forehead.

Maui laid there with his eyes closed, unsure of where he was or who was around but he felt safe. He drifted off to sleep as tiredness consumed his body.

Moana and Atarangi took turns all night ensuring Maui's body stayed warm and that he didn't slip back into unconsciousness. Moana sat at his bedside as she watched the sun peak slightly above the horizon. Atarangi woke up and looked over at the two of them. Nothing had necessarily changed but Atarangi saw a soothing, loving light surround them. She stood up, slightly startling Moana.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay, I was just deep in thought"

" I could tell...anything in particular you want to talk about"

"I ...The lightening that struck Maui out of the sky...it wasn't…. normal….lightening..." Moana stuttered feeling self-conscious about what she just said

"…When I looked up, it had...life" Moana was looking down and shook her head to try to come to her senses. "I'm sure I was seeing things with how fast and scary everything was."

Atarangi stood and listened without saying anything.

"Right?" Moana asked unsure of herself.

Atarangi walked over to Maui, kneeled down and started to take off the Tanzanite that was placed on his chakras. "Sometimes, things are exactly as they seem and the answer isn't too far out of reach." She placed the crystals in Moana's hand and Maui began to stir awake.

"Let's get him sitting up"

Moana and Atarangi pushed Maui's body into sitting position against the wall. Moana helped keep him propped up while Atarangi burned some herbs. She waved the burning herbs under Maui's nose. Maui started to cough as his eyes opened. His head lifted and he looked around but didn't notice Moana still helping to hold him up. He noticed the older lady standing in front of him with the burning herbs.

"Welcome back, demigod," she said smugly.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked still a little discombobulated.

"I am Atarangi, healer of the village of Motunui."

Once he heard the word Montunui, his heart skipped a beat

"Moana!"

"Right here," she said sweetly.

Maui's head quickly turned to his side and saw her standing there.

"Moana! Thank the Gods, you're safe!" He hugged Moana tightly and held her. After a few seconds, he realized the healer was still standing there. He slowly opened his arms up and placed Moana back on her feet. His mind was going a mile a minute.

He cleared his throat. "What happened, how did I get here?"

"You've been in a coma for 3 weeks after you saved me and Kam from a lightning strike."

"3 weeks!" Maui screeched, it had felt like hours maybe a few days for him.

"Yea," Moana replied looking down. "We weren't sure you were going to make it."

"It was your voice, I followed your voice and your light," Maui gently lifted her head with his fingers under her chin. "Thank you."

"It was all Atarangi's idea, really," Moana said shyly as she blushed as she realized Atarangi was still standing there watching them interact.

Maui lifted his head and looked at Atarangi with respect, "Thank you."

"Aw, my pleasure demigod," Atarangi said with a wide cheeky smile.

"I appreciate everyone's help, but I have to go now -"

"What? NO!" Moana said firmly. "You just woke up, we need to make sure you are still okay!"

Maui looked down at Moana lovingly, he knew this would be one of the hardest things he had to do. But he had to leave and never return to ensure she would live the rest of her life safely. "Moana, I know you don't understand, but for the safety of everyone, I need to leave this island."

"But...But why?"

"It's a long story but your people aren't safe with me here...you aren't safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you or your people. Moana, I know this is hard but I have to leave."

Maui started to walk out of the fala they were in. Moana was right behind him. "So you aren't going to tell me why you are leaving and never returning. You don't visit for 3 years and then you leave...forever."

The words were harsh and made Maui cringe. How could he tell her, he just wanted to make sure she was safe, happy, and protected. How could he explain that every time he thought about her he got butterflies in his stomach. Or every time he thought about her slapping him with an ore he felt warm inside. He couldn't, that would only complicate the matter, because the fact is, is that his ex-wife would stop at nothing to have her head just to spite him. She was an evil witch when she was alive and she had only gotten more bitter and spiteful as the goddess of the underworld.

"Mo," he said as he turned to Moana. "I need you to trust that this is the best decision."

"So, you aren't going to tell me …. after everything..." She crossed her arms, trying to be tough and hide her sadness.

"All you need to know right now is your life is in danger and I'm trying to make sure it never is again." Maui started walking boldly down the hill with his fishhook over his shoulder.

"My life was in danger 3 years ago when we had to put the heart of Te fiti back, how is now any different?" Moana said with an attitude.

Maui stopped short but didn't reply. Mini-Maui was having a field day on his chest, going crazy for Maui to stop and talk to Moana. He couldn't tell her it was different this time. It was different because the death of Moana would make him want to lose his.

"Let me help," Moana said tenderly as she put her hand on his wrist.

Without giving much information, he nodded and looked down at Moana, "We need to go to the Gods for help, this problem is bigger than me and you can handle alone."

Moana looked stunned at this information as it finally dawned on her that he wasn't just making an excuse to leave. She thought this was all a ruse to just leave and 'be free'. She actually thought that he was lying.

"O.. uh.. okay," Moana realized she sounded unsure and stiffened up with confidence and continued, "I need to meet with my dad and the rest of the council."

"We have to leave no later than the morning."

"… Can we meet with the council together...I think it will help."

Maui huffed, he didn't want to confer with mortals to leave the island and do what he needed to do. Mini-Maui started nodding his head yes. Maui knew meeting with the council was not for him but for Moana. He still hated it none the less but there was some excitement about going in another adventure with Moana hidden away. He nodded and they headed to get Tui. After a few hours of getting everyone coordinated, they met at the council hall.

In the council hall, the members of the Council as well as Maui and Moana sat in a large circle.

"What is this about Chief?" One of the councilmen asked, almost annoyed at the unexpected gathering.

"Moana and Maui – demigod of the wind and sea, want to discuss an important matter regarding the safety of Montunui," Tui said confidently.

Moana sat there a little nervous after calling an unexpected meeting with the council with barely any information to tell them except that she had to leave to help keep her island safe. She was about to stand up when Maui confidently took a stand.

"Ladies and Gentleman, The Island of Montunui, is in grave danger. The Goddess of the underworld threatens to destroy this island," The council started looking around frantically at each other. "I have tried to reason with her to no avail...We will need to travel to the gods for help." Maui sat down after he was finished talking.

One of the eldest council members spoke, "What quarrel does she have with Montunui?"

"Her quarrel is with Moana and I."

The council members started frantically whispering and looking around. Moana couldn't help but blush embarrassingly even though she had no idea what he meant.

"She wants to see the world burn so she can collect more lost souls...restoring the heart of Te Fiti prevented that...We are asking to leave the island tomorrow morning to meet with the Gods in order to keep the island safe."

"Can you go alone, without Moana?" another councilman asked.

Maui expected this question. "Moana has experience with the Gods and can represent Montunui."

The asking elder shook his head in acknowledgment of this reason.

"Are there any other questions or concern?" Tui asked firmly, looking around the room. No one responded "Lets vote... all in favor of both Moana and Maui leaving the island in the morning raise your hand." Everyone's hand was raised. Moana and Maui looked at each other and smiled. That went a lot easier than Moana expected but then again who would argue much with a demigod… except Moana.

As the councilman stood and starting exiting the hall, Tui and Sina walked over to where Maui and Moana were standing. Maui bowed his head in respect to her parents. Sina smiled at the demigod's kind gesture.

"Keep my daughter safe," Tui said strongly.

"It is my number one goal, chief," Maui lifted his head.

"It is very nice to meet you Maui – Demigod of the Wind and Sea," Sina said breaking the tension.

"And it is equally nice to meet you as well," Maui said sweetly.

Moana stood in awe at the now humble demigod interacting with her parents. She was truly speechless. What was this change of attitude all of a sudden? This must have been a true threat for him to put aside his boisterous nature to be humble in front of a group of humans.

"What is your plan to meet the Gods?" Tui asked firmly though Maui's humble greeting did soften him a bit.

"I will start by meeting my Father, Tangaroa, to ask for his advice and help."

Moana, still stunned to silence, did not realize his father was the God of the Sea. The same sea that chose her to restore the heart of Te Fiti.

"How long do you expect your journey to take?"

"It takes about 2 days to reach where my father resides. Once we have council with my father and possibly my grandparents, Ranginui and Papatūānuku, I really don't know the timeline but if I had to guess, possibly a week or two."

Tui nodded in acknowledgment and then directed his attention to Moana.

"Are you ready for this, sweetheart?"

"I am always ready to make sure you, mom, and Montunui are always safe." Moana stood proudly, "I am future chief of this Island, I need to make sure our people are protected and safe."

Tui could not argue despite wanting to. His little girl had grown into a strong, resilient young woman that would make an amazing chief one day. Over the years she always put the island and her people first, she would always make the decision to protect her people.

Sina took Tui's arm and leaned into him lovingly. "You two need as much rest for your journey as you can get. We will see you tomorrow in the morning" Sina smiled and started escorting Tui out of the room to leave them alone to talk. Sina had always been very intuitive and could sense they needed to talk to each openly as they were about to embark on a major journey.

As Moana's parents exited the council hall, Moana turned to Maui almost in shock. She had a lot to say but she knew they needed rest.

"I have an extra room in my fala, you can sleep there."

"You're the boss, princess."

Moana rolled her eyes but was glad to see Maui's funny personality didn't get erased in the lightening. They walked into her fala, she lit the torches around the room which illuminated her home. Maui noticed all the tapestries on her wall. Her fala felt warm and loving. She showed him the room where he would be sleeping. Moana yawned as she walked back into the main area.

"So, Son of the God of the Sea, feeling tired?"

Maui smirked at that comment, he knew that would be brought up.

"Not really, but you need to sleep."

"I'm as awake as -" Moana tried to finish her sentence but an uncontrollable yawn stopped her mid-sentence.

"Uh-huh, exactly...it looks like you haven't slept in weeks."

Moana looked down, "I haven't... not since you were injured...not really."

Maui's face twisted with concern and guilt. He didn't even ask how she had been doing while he was unconscious. "Let's get you to bed curly."

He walked her into her room with a torch over her head for light. Māui placed the torch into the holding rod on the wall to help illuminate her room. After putting the torch down and turning to face Moana, he realized what an intimate space they were in. He was suddenly aware of every inch of his body. He stood awkwardly and stared around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

Moana looked up at Māui realizing he was in her room. She stood there unsure of what to do or say. She awkwardly coughed and looked at the floor. Māui then looked down and she looked up and they made eye contact.

"Uh…. Okay then ...goodnight princess." Māui awkwardly and stiffly waved as he quickly walked out of her room and to the main living area – closing her door behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at mini Māui who was leaning against his fish hook looking up at him with a jokey side-eye as if to say 'what was that?' Māui looked down and just shrugged his shoulders in response. He doesn't know why he froze. His usually charismatic personality completely left him. He didn't know how to act or be or think. This was completely new and he didn't know if he liked it. He walked to the second room and laid down. His eyes started to feel heavy and he was soon fast asleep. Morning would come all too quickly.

* * *

Soo Sorry for the delay! Work has been insane. Hope you enjoy, I already have half of chp 4 so it should be out alot sooner this time :-)

Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Searching for the Answer

A Moana x Maui Fan fiction

Chp 4 – New Shores

Māui was the first to wake up. The sun was peeking slightly above the horizon. He could rarely sleep in, he guessed that was just the demigod inside of him. He laid awake on the fala (mat) as his mind reeled. He needed to be honest with Moana but how could he tell her how he felt. Would it really matter in the end? She was a mortal and he was a demi god. She would die one day and he would once again be alone. How could he have let his feelings get so far out of control? How could this have happened? He growled under his breathe out of frustration and sat up. He looked down at Mini Maui who had hugged him and gave a deep sigh.

"I just need to put this aside and allow her to have a happy, safe life"

Mini Maui looked up at him with a scrunched face and puppy dog eyes but he didn't give a response.

"The main thing is keeping her and her island safe, nothing else matters"

Maui stood up and stretched, his strong muscles tensed and his tattoos became taut on his golden brown skin.

"Well… no point in sitting around, let's go prep the boat I guess" Maui said looking down at Mini Maui.

He left the hale (house) and went down to the ocean. The cool breeze and fresh morning air helped calm his mind. He started to prep the boat for their journey. If he couldn't make a decision on whether to tell Moana he could at least be productive.

As Maui busied himself with the canoe, Moana was just stirring awake. She yawned and stretched as she rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room unsure of the time. She stood up and put on her tapa (clothes) and walked out into the living room.

"Maui?" Moana said loudly as she noticed that Maui's door was open

"Maui?!" She said even louder as she stepped into the room Maui was supposed to be sleeping in. Her face twisted as she realized the room was empty with no signs of Maui.

"He wouldn't have?" She started to storm out of her home when a knock came at her door.

"Mimi? Are you home?"

Moana opened the door to see Akamu standing there.

"Kam, hey, what are you doing here so early?"

"I …." Akamu looked down and realized he hadn't thought through his reasoning for showing up. He missed his friend dearly and with the announcement that she would be leaving with such short notice, he didn't want to leave things unsaid.

"I heard you were leaving this morning" Akamu said with his arm crossed as he avoided eye contact.

With everything that happened, Moana completely forgot to meet up with Akamu and update him. She didn't want him to find out through everyone else.

"Oh Kam, I'm so sorry! I meant to tell you, everything just happened so fast last night,"

Moana turned and walked further into the house as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Motunui is in danger again and I need to help save us"

Akamu followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yea, I heard" Akamu replied matter of factly since his dad was a primary member on the council.

Moana turned around to face Akamu who was a few feet from her.

"I wanted to come by and talk to you before you left."

Moana started putting her hair in a bun.

"I know, this is about me leaving, huh? Well I can tell you what I kn- "

Akamu abruptly interrupted Moana "I didn't want you to leave without me telling you I lo-"

At that moment Akamu's confession was interrupted.

"Curly! You're up!" Māui almost yelled as he barged through the door.

Akamu with his back to Maui, still facing Moana, closed his eyes and huffed in frustration for getting interrupted. He had barely gathered enough courage to even knock on the door and now that he was about to tell Moana his feelings, he was interrupted yet again.

Moana sensed Akamu's frustration but was unsure why. She looked up and made eye contact with Maui who was beaming at her with a smile.

"The boat is all ready for our journey! We can leave whenever you are ready! Your parents are down there, and people are starting to gather."

Moana was shocked as she still didn't really know what time it was.

"Uh… oh ok… we better get going huh?"

Moana looked at Akamu who was standing awkwardly in the middle of Moana and Maui. She softly smiled at Akamu and looked back at Maui. "Maui… can you give us a minute?"

Maui looking confused and shocked "Uh.. yea, whatever you say, princess"

Maui dramatically and slowly walked backwards with his hands on up at his chest. After Maui closed the door, Moana directed her attention back to Akamu. She playfully pushed his arm and smiled, trying to make eye contact with Akamu.

"Kam… what did you want to talk about?" Moana said as she tilted her head in a concerned way.

Akamu softly huffed in frustration for being interrupted. He didn't want to tell her this way. To just blurt it out right before she leaves... he didn't want it to be this way.

"We can talk once you get back," He went in to give her hug. "just get back safely, okay? Promise me that?" Akamu said, almost with despair in his voice.

Moana hugged Akamu back, a little confused. "Promise!" She pulled back from Akamu with her hands grasping both his shoulders "Kam, are you okay?"

Akamu put both his hands on Moana's outstretched arms, "I will be as soon as you get back"

Moana smiled and went to hug Akamu again "I'll get back as soon as I can, promise"

Maui was back down at the shore with all the villagers that had gathered. The young kids of the village were all clamoring around trying to see Maui's intricate tattoos.

Akamu and Moana walk onto the beach. Maui turns his head and notices them "Moana!" As he yells, everyone turns their head to the two of them walking closer to the shore.

"Oh wow... this is definitely a different departure than the last time, huh..."

"You are going to do great, Mimi"

"…I hope so"

Everyone finished gathering as Akamu and Moana stepped closer to the boat where Maui and her parents were talking.

"Oh, my little minnow," Sina said as she went to hug her daughter

"Be safe," Sina said and then turned to Maui who was behind them "and you keep her safe!"

"Oh, mom, stop" Moana chirped, embarrassingly

Maui looked shocked in response then noticed Tui looking at him through slanted eyes. He quickly looked back at Sina and nodded firmly.

Maui quickly directed his attention to Moana "We're all packed up..." He said a little sheepishly, noticing all the quiet villagers looking at him.

Moana smiled at Maui's reaction. She turned to Akamu who had been standing at her side the whole time. "I'll be back soon" As she gave him a hug goodbye

As Akamu hugged her back "Promise?"

"Pinky promise"

Tui and Sina gave their final hugs and everyone cheered as she got on the canoe. Maui double checked the storage unit to make sure there weren't any furry animals hiding away before pushing the boat into the water to set off for their journey. As they sailed away, Moana stood on the boat waving goodbye until she could barely see the island. Tui, Sina and Akamu were the last ones on the beach, looking out into the distance as Maui and Moana slipped out of view.

Sina turned her head to Akamu noticing the sad look in his eyes as he stared at the horizon

"She'll be back soon"

Akamu made a crooked smile "I hope so"

Off in the distance Moana sat down as her beloved island become a tiny dot in the distance.

"Alright princess," Maui said as he steered the boat "are you ready for another wild and crazy adventure?!"

Moana chuckled at his corny joke. "So, where are we exactly are going?"

"Roho, on Renell Island"

"How far is that?" Realizing she had never heard of that place.

"It will probably take us about 2 days to get there, maybe 3"

Moana grabbed some fruit from the storage unit and sat down

"Soo, your dad…. is the God of the sea… and your grandparents are the Sun and Earth Gods?" She said wide eyed looking at Maui while taking a bite of fruit.

"Yup! They are my God- parents … haha… get it, get it… oh forget it"

Moana just observed him with a cheeky smile. She was so excited to be out on the water and back with her friend who she missed dearly.

"So, what is the God of the Sea like?"

"Oh, you know like most Gods, they care about you, but they have their own rivalries and problems"

"So, you think he will help us with Ro'e?"

"Uh… yea" Maui avoided eye contact when he answered

"Mau –"

He stopped her before she could yell his name. "I…I hope he will," Maui's large body plopped down on the canoe causing it to rock. "I haven't seen my dad in over a thousand years. I mean time works differently for the Gods but still… and he didn't exactly help me off that desolate island for the 1000 years I was on it."

"He left you there?"

"No… no," Maui replied with both hands on the edge of the boat tensed up. He hated how Moana caused him to bring up his past and everything he would rather just stuff away in the hidden recesses of his mind

"But he wasn't there when I asked for help."

 _The ocean doesn't help you, you have to help yourself.  
_ The memory flashed into Moana's mind when they were trying to escape the attack of the Kakamora. Is that maybe what he was talking about. Moana's mind was reeling with all kinds of questions.

"Do you think he will help you now?"

"Maybe…"

"Does he have a reason… not to help you?"

"Maybe…"

"Maui!"

Maui sighed as he turned his head to face Moana who was sitting next to him.

"It's kind of a long story…"

"It's not like we are pressed for time" Moana replied a little too sarcastically

Maui was silent a little too long and Mini-Maui jabbed him in the chest to get his attention. He sighed in response knowing he had no reason to not tell Moana the truth in this situation.

"My father doesn't get along with his older brother. My father and some of his brothers forced my grandparents to separate in order for the world to experience day and night. But the oldest brother, Tawhirimatea, the God of Storms, was not happy with this so he attacked Tangaroa which caused him to hide in the sea. Before this he could be on either land or sea"

"But, what does that have to do with you? Wasn't that long before you were born?"

"Not too terribly long actually… but when I was younger I was much more of a trickster than I am now"

Moana looked at him not convinced that he was less of a trickster.

"Pffh" She rolled her eyes

Maui slightly laughed

"He.. I attempted to harness the ocean's current for humans to make sailing easier … but it didn't work. He threw me from the ocean, furious that I would try to tame any part of the ocean. Soon after that I took the heart of Te-fiti and was stuck on the tiny island of rocks."

"And Tangaroa wouldn't help you?"

"At the time he was furious with me… I thought he would help me after the first few hundred years of being stuck but no such luck. I haven't heard from him since my attempt to harness the currents"

"It's been so long, I think he would forgive you … if you ask"

"Maybe…."

It was silent for a while. Māui hoped he would be able to face his father firmly and ask for forgiveness. If not for him then for Moana's sake. He hadn't thought he would have to face Tangaroa again, at least not like this. He suddenly felt a combination of relief and uneasiness that made him a little queasy. The realization that he was heading to see his dad started to sink in. He was heading to see his dad….with Moana. He didn't know what to think. Should he be worried? Should he be happy? Or more concerned? He looked down to see Mini-Maui bouncing with excitement. He was also excited but he wasn't exactly sure why. He was caught up in his own thoughts when Moana asked about the one thing he really didn't want to talk about.

"How dangerous is Ro'e?"

Maui looked sternly ahead and straightened out while still sitting on the edge of the canoe. "Incredibly dangerous…. if she has a reason to be. She typically just traps souls in the underworld but her powers can traverse the physical world if she wants."

"What stops her from consuming all of earth?"

"Her biggest weakness. The further she expands into the physical world, the less power she has. Her power comes from the lost souls trapped in the underworld. If she ventures too far into the physical she can lose the essence of what makes her a goddess… she would essentially become human."

"Can't we use that against her? Pull her out and cause her to become human and essentially lose her power?"

"Technically … but it wouldn't work. She would never do that.. she knows it would be the death of her."

"But what if she was distracted enough to?"

"Eh, maybe princess, but we would have to go through a whole lot of bad and possibly death before she was fully in the physical world. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to see that type of ugly on this Earth"

"Well hopefully your dad has a better plan then"

Maui's eyes glazed over in thought "Hopefully"

Moana looked out into the sea, excited about being back out on the water where she felt free and natural. "Mind if I steer for a while?"

Maui looked at her with kind eyes "But you don't even know where you are going" he said playfully

"Well, you do, don't you?"

"Of course, I do… I always do, I'm Maui!" giving her a confused look to say why would that even be a question.

"Well Maui, Demigod of the wind and sea, why don't you just tell me and then I'll know" Moana replied with a sarcastic attitude.

Maui chuckled. "Alright, princess, if you insist"

As Moana steered the canoe a sense of familiar exhilaration came over her. Oh, how she loved being on the ocean. Free and in control. She took in a deep, slow breath to take it all in. Maui innocently watching her with an ever so slight grin on his face. He was also in a blissful state of trying to take it all in. To memorize every part of her face, the way her hair fell down her shoulders and back, the way her eyes glistened in the setting sunlight, and the way her presence soothed every hurt part of his soul. After a few minutes of silence, Moana realized how close she and Maui had been. She noticed him looking in her direction out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" She said becoming very aware of her body after noticing him staring at her "Is there something on me?!"

Maui was shocked, he immediately looked off into the distance "Uh no, I thought I saw something on the water," Maui started moving over to the storage unit to grab a piece of fruit "My eyes must be playing tricks on me... need a snack" His voice sort of trailed off as he rummaged through the different things that were stored.

Moana sat there a little confused but continued to direct the boat.

Maui turned around eating a banana.

"It's getting dark, did you want to lay down? I can take over."

Moana straightened up, "No need, I'm a wayfinder and wayfinder's never sleep, right?"

"Right, you're the boss, princess" Maui affirmed. He didn't put up a fight this time. He knew later she would fight sleep until she passed out even if he begged her to switch. He could also tell she was ecstatic about being back out on open the water. They sailed in silence for a few hours just enjoying each other's company and the amazing sun set as light gave way to the darkness. As the final strands of sun light disappeared, the night sky lit up with the vast stars and a bright moon.

"Need me to take over, curly?" Maui said sweetly, trying not to start an argument

Moana shook her head no as a yawn pushed its way through "Of course not, that's ridiculous" she tried to hide the fact that she was tired. She didn't want to miss a moment of this. It had been a while traversing such vast amounts of water but she wanted to prove she was still a Master Wayfinder.

"That didn't seem like a very convincing no" Maui laughed

"Well... it was, I could probably make it all the way there without going to sleep." Moana explained

"Hmm...that may be true but it also wouldn't be that great if the first time you met the God of the Sea was by face planting into the ground from exhaustion... but it would be hilarious. Actually let's go with that plan" Maui chided.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Moana chided back "That will not happen"

"Of course it won't" Maui teased as he mimed her going to meet Tangaroa and passing out.

Moana pulled up the oar and hit him with it.

"Heyyy" Maui whined, rubbing the slightly sore spot

"You started it" Moana laughed.

Hours had passed as Moana continued to steer. Their conversation was light and fun as Maui tried to keep Moana awake. As the sun began the rise, Moana spotted a tiny island in the distance on the horizon.

"Is that Renell Island?" Moana said looking ahead.

Maui turned around a little surprised at the question since Renell Island was at least another day away but more closer to two.

"Oh no, that's Mangarui Island, famous for its coconuts! Best coconuts you will ever have."

"Hmm, I don't know about that. The coconuts on Montinui are pretty amazing."

"These are even better, swear!" Maui exclaimed

"Doubt it!" Moana chided

"Wanna bet?"

"Ha... Okay, fine, what do you want to bet?"

"If I'm right, I sail the rest of the way..."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Well, you can sail the rest of the way"

Moana adjusted course slightly, to head for the island of Mangarui. As they got closer to shore, Maui lifted her off the boat and pushed the canoe fully up on the sand. Moana walked up the shore noticing the dense forest in front her. She looked up at the tall, massive trees.

"These trees don't even have coconuts!" Moana scowled, still looking up at the trees perplexed

"Of course, those don't silly mortal! Those aren't even coconut trees! Come on, they're this way." Maui replied excitedly

They walked for about a ½ mile around the island to a grove of massive trees. They were several yards taller than the trees on Montinui.

"Oh, wow!" Moana said in awe as she looked straight up at the magnificent trees

"Told you!" Māui chided

"Just because a it looks amazing doesn't mean they taste amazing." She smirked back

"Just you wait princess…" Māui replied as he started to shake the trees to loosen the coconuts.

Moana jumped quickly out of the way of the falling coconuts to avoid head injury "Heyyy! Watch it!"

"Sorry! I'm use to doing this alone." Māui said as he caught a few coconuts falling. He placed them on the ground and proceeded to open crack two open for them to eat.

Moana watched in awe of the demigod as he cracked open the coconuts with the ease of snapping a twig in half. She often forgot how incredibly strong he was. Sometimes it was weird to think of him as a demigod – he sometimes seemed like he was in his 20's.

With a cheeky grin Māui handed her the open coconut, "Drink up and be prepared to lose the bet"

She rolled her eyes in response as she took the coconut firmly from his hand. As she started to drink, the cool, refreshing water quenched her dry mouth like no other water has. She suddenly felt revitalized and refreshed.

"Oh. My -"

"Right!" Māui interrupted with enthusiasm

Moana shook her head realizing she was showing that he was winning the bet. " I mean I have had better"

"Pfft… you're delusional from dehydration" he scoffed as he took another sip. "I've travelled all around these waters and haven't found any coconuts to better than these!"

Moana was being stubborn but she knew he was right these coconuts were the best.

"These are amazing, what makes them so good?" She asked inquisitively as she took another sip

"I won!"

"I said they were good, not the best"

"You must need more, you are so delusional from dehydration" Cracking open another coconut and handing it to Moana mockingly

"I'm still good here" Raising her coconut in response

"Suit yourself princess" He replied as he guzzled the second coconut.

"This island is so pretty, do people live here?"

"There used to be small group of people that lived on the other side of the island but from what I know they left"

"Left? Why? This place seems like it would be paradise!" Moana sits her finished coconut on the ground and walks closer to the large grove of trees behind her. She starts picking up sticks that are strewn about.

"This was one of the first islands that suffered after I stole the heart of Te-Fiti." He replied as he looked off into the distance a little embarrassed.

Moana turned toward him with a bundle of sticks in her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't - "

"It's okay, we actually aren't that far from Te Fiti. I think about this place sometimes and what happened to its people. I didn't know much about them but I heard they were a very kind and happy village"

Moana smiled and nodded walking back over near Maui and dropping the sticks on the ground.

"Why did you collect a bunch of sticks?"

"I thought we should make camp and stay here the night. I could cook up some coconut and maybe whatever else is on the island. We can set sail in the morning."

"We still have a lot of ground to cover, I think it's best if we keep moving"

"… Fine, if you say so."

Maui stood up and walked toward the coconut trees to gather more for their journey when an arrow directly hit the middle of the coconut he had in his hand.

"..What the - "

As he looked up, more arrows started coming. As he turned to yell to Moana to get down, he heard her yell out in pain.

Maui turned and saw Moana on the ground with an arrow in her shoulder. He started to run for her but a net was cast around his feet and ankles brining him to the ground


	5. Chapter 5

Searching for the Answer

A Moana x Maui Fan fiction

Chp 5 – Troubled Shores

As Maui struggled to hurriedly untangle his feet, a group of people emerged from the thick forest. Masks made of coconuts with colorful feathers dawned their faces. Carrying long spears, they walked closer. As he started to make leeway on the rope tangled around his feet, two warriors raised hollow wooden instruments and blew two darts that hit Maui in both thighs. The tranquilizers worked quickly, and Maui was soon paralyzed, and his consciousness was waxing and waning. Moana laid still as they tied Maui's arms and legs. She couldn't feel her arm and her heart felt as if it was beating out of her chest. Four of the warriors started dragging Maui toward the forest. Another warrior started to approach Moana. She laid as still as possible, though that was getting easier to do as her breathing was slowing. Her head started spinning as the warrior started to tie her feet together. As he started to drag her toward the rest of the group, she attempted to kick but the tranquilizer was taking its full effect.

Maui's eyes popped open as he heard chanting. He is on the ground with ropes attached to both of his arms and legs. It's dark, but he isn't quite sure if he is outside or not. He attempts to look around to make sense of where he is at and sees Moana hanging in a cage about 50 feet away.

 _Is she dead or alive? Come on Mo, move…. you can't be dead._

As he is trying to break free a warrior approaches Maui.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said matter-of-factly as he eyed the warriors near his feet aiming more tranquilizers at him

"What do you want from us?"

"You should know the lands of Mangarui are not welcome to those that call themselves Gods – you ruined these lands and you dare step back here?"

Maui's heart sank, how could he have forgotten, how could he have allowed them to stop here. The ability for Moana to have him forget his past momentarily was awe-inspiring but it was proving more dangerous at this point.

\- _3 years ago -_

"I'm not going back…..my hook is cracked, one more hit and its over…. Without my hook I am nothing…. WITHOUT MY HOOK I AM NOTHING."

 _She cowarded in fear at the aggressiveness of my words. If I wasn't more terrified of my fate, my heart would have ached at that moment from the look on her face._

 _"_ WE are only here because you stole the heart in the first place."

"No, we're here because the ocean told you, you were special, and you believed it.

"I am MOANA of Montinui, you WILL board my boat –

"Goodbye Moana!

"Sail across the sea –"

"I'm not killing myself so you can prove you're something you're not."

"And restore the heart of TeFiti – The ocean chose me!"

"…It chose wrong"

 _After flying off, it felt like 1000 eyes peering into my soul. I kept flying. Then a pull on the left side of my chest caused me to look left and I noticed the Island of Mangarui. After landing on the beach, I transformed back into Maui. Mini Maui was fuming. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by rustling in the brush behind me. A little boy emerged from the grove of trees. He had to be maybe 7 or 8 years old._

"Who are you?" He gasped, more curious than terrified.

"A lost god…."

 _The little boy just looked back at me with big, green, innocent eyes. I could see him noticing my tattoos._

"You're Maui the Demi-God, aren't you? You're here to save our island now, aren't you? You are here to save our people?"

"I - "

"I knew you would come. No one believed me! All the elders on the island always said if the Gods ever came to this island, they would be sacrificed."

"Sacrificed? Why?"

"To send a message to the other Gods, Mangarui is not an island you can just forget about. The elders tell the story that 1,000 year ago darkness fell on the island almost overnight. They prayed to the Gods for help. They prayed to be saved from the horrors of the darkness, but their prayers were never answered. Most of the water was undrinkable, food would barely grow. The elders and the young died off almost immediately. A few warriors that knew how to sail left the island in search of help and resources, but they never returned. The people of Mangarui survived by retreating away from the ocean to the inner circle of the island where the population could survive. In the inner circle, food still grows and there is clean water but its not enough. So, the people of Mangarui had to sacrifice newborn babies once the population reached a certain number. The Gods abandoned us for 1,000 years. But I knew they would come – I knew the Gods wouldn't forget us. And you are here now - "

 _The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself._

 _Without my hook, I am nothing._

 _The ocean chose wrong._

 _The pain, the hurt, the scar I left on this world. The humans that use to adore me, burned. The islands that use to flourish, destroyed. I knew what I needed to do._

Maui took a confident stance, towering over the little boy.

"I am here to help, but I have to get back to Te Fiti to restore the heart, to restore your lands"

\- _3 years later - Present time_ -

"You will be sacrificed, to send a warning to other Gods. The elders speak of a fatal flaw of the Demi-God Maui"

Maui's mind flashed back to the day his father and mother gave him his infamous hook.

 _"Alright little one, this hook gives you powers."_

 _"What kind of powers?" Maui replied looking curiously at the hook with his big brown eyes. He took the hook and it fit perfectly in his little hands._

 _"The powers to transform into any animal you want, little one. You are the protector of this physical world. You are the bridge between the humans and the Gods. Use it wisely."_

 _"But the humans don't want me….they threw me away" Maui replied as he traced the intricate markings on the hook._

 _"Your fates are intertwined, the humans need you and you need the humans, dear," His mother replied caringly "But there is something very important you must know about your hook -"_

Maui snapped back to the present.

"Because the hook provides you with your power and it grows with you, your energies are intertwined, it is the only thing that can kill you. If the hook is pierced directly into the Demi-Gods heart, he will perish." The chief warrior spoke firmly.

Maui tried to struggle out of the ropes, but he knew it was no use, the tranquilizers weren't completely worn off, he could barely feel his legs. He turned his head to try to see Moana one last time before his fate was sealed.

"Mo?" he whispered. _How could I have gotten you into this trouble._

As he strained his neck to make sure he wasn't just missing her, he heard a loud thud next to him. Suddenly, loud cries started coming from everywhere. He turned his head quickly to see the chief had fallen out directly beside him.

The warriors and islanders started to look frightened and whisper "Ka Noe Makole, Ka Noe Makole – Dark Magic, Dark Magic"

Maui was frantically looking around trying to piece together what was happening when suddenly Moana slide quickly toward him as if trying to steal home base.

"Are you going to grab your hook and get us out of here or what?" She said smugly as she slid the handle of Maui's hook into his hand.

The hook started to glow that wonderful blue-purple hue and he yelled Giant Hawk. Moana quickly grabbed onto the back of Maui. He flew directly up into the air "Cheeee- hoooooo"

He landed directly next to the boat. As he quickly transformed back and pushed the boat into the water, Moana hopped on to get things in place. Luckily, the winds were on their side as the sail became taut and pulled them further from the island.

Moana took one look back at the island and saw a dark figure standing on the shore, waving kindly. She nodded her head in respect not sure if the figure could see her.

Once the island was a far enough distance, they both let out a sigh.

Maui tried to catch a glance of Moana's face before saying anything, but she beat him to it.

She turned toward him with anger in her eyes.

"You knew we weren't supposed to be on that island? You knew they would try to kill you?"

"I … I vaguely remembered that, yes." Maui replied softly. He wanted to lie to her in that moment, but he couldn't. How could he tell her that the joy of making her laugh made him forget about the weight he carries? How could he possibly begin to explain how when he thinks about how the humans need him, he only wants to make sure she needs him.

"Vaguely! Vaguely? You were almost murdered a few minutes ago!" Moana replied through clenched teeth.

"And when were you going to tell me your hook could kill you! That is sort of an important little detail I would need to know as we travel to defeat Roe, is it not?"

Maui sighed heavily and looked down at the ocean, searching for the right words to say.

"I forgot about the island of Mangarui," Maui replied, looking up at Moana. "I forgot there were people on this island, I forgot there was a whole civilization that wanted to kill me, well kill all the Gods."

"Why do they want to kill you?" Moana asked as she steered the boat, trying to sound calmer than before.

Maui's mind flashed back to that little boy with the big, green eyes.

"Because I stole the heart of TeFiti."

"But that has been fixed, the world is safe now, can't they see that?" Moana asked naively.

"Some scars run too deep to be forgiven. Some lands too torn to be repaired." Maui laid down flat and gazed up at the stars. "The people of Mangarui never left, when I stole the heart of TeFiti, darkness fell on their land fairly quickly. Many of their people, mostly the very old and very young, died quickly. Warriors left to get help and resources but never returned and so they retreated to the inner island for survival. They prayed to the Gods for 1,000 years and it went unheard. They prayed for help and we did nothing. I would want to kill me too." Maui let out a long sigh as he continued to stare at the star filled sky.

Moana didn't say anything else. She could say they were wrong for being angry still, but that would be a lie. She could try to make him feel better because he restored the heart of TeFiti, but it wouldn't work, and she knew that. They sailed in silence until the sun started to break above the horizon.

"Maui…." Moana said with the softest of voices. She didn't want to make him feel any worse than he did.

"Yea?" Maui replied flatly as he sat up.

"Is that Renell Island?"

Maui turned and looked, he could recognize that curved island anywhere, it always reminded him of a fish tail for some reason. Maybe it was the ends that curved to a point. Maybe it was just the fact that it was his dad's home. But they had arrived. For the first time in his life he was nervous, frantic even but calm and peaceful at the same time.

"Yea, that's Renell Island."

"I can't wait to meet your father! I rea - "

Maui's mind was already somewhere else. His father.

 _"Dad, Dad, look what I can do!" Little Maui, firmly put both hands on his hook and yelled out, Turtle! The hook glowed a bright, neon blue – green as he transformed into a baby turtle._

 _His dad laughed warmly and picked turtle Maui up. "Where did Maui go? There is only a turtle here. Hi Mr. Turtle, do you know where Maui went?"_

 _Maui transformed back in his dad's hand, "Daaaad, it's me! I'm the turtle!"_

 _Maui and his dad laughed and laughed. "Oh, there you are little Maui! I thought I had lost you!"_

 _"When will I be as big and strong as you, dad? I want to turn into big strong animals!" Maui flexed his little muscles._

 _"You will get there, my son, but there are lessons that come with being big and strong, there is a heavy responsibility that comes with having this power."_

 _"But it seems fun! I want to have fun!"_

 _"A God must know when - "_

 _Maui's mother walked in after over hearing their conversation._

 _"Oh, let him have fun Tangaroa." She teased._

 _He looked down at Maui's immense, bright, brown eyes and laughed._

 _"Alright, Alright, life lessons later, huh?"_

 _"Yay! I'm going to go try to become a shark!"_

The boat hitching itself and jerking forward on the sand snapped Maui back to the present.

"I can't believe we made it here alive!" Moana yelled excitedly.

She looked around and noticed there were a ton of animals around, in the sea and on land. It was the perfect temperature, no humidity, a true animals paradise. The animals were surprisingly not startled or scared of their arrival. They went about their business as if Moana and Maui weren't there. As if they had no natural enemies.

"So, where is your dad? I assumed he would be in the water since he can't come on land, right?"

Maui continued to walk up the island away from the water.

"Yes and no…." He started to head for the large cave ahead. The clear blue waters came up directly to the left of the cave. The ocean waters flowed in and there were intricate rivers and waterways throughout the cave. Throughout the cave, for as far as they could see, there were intricate carvings of stories on the wall. Detailed from top to bottom. The water was a perfect crystal blue that reflected off the walls giving the cave an awe-inspiring glow. It was breathtaking.

"What do you mean? Are you keeping something from me?"

"He can be on land temporarily…. He knows we are here, he will come to us."

Maui sat crossed legged with a perfectly straight back at the mouth of the cave. He didn't say anything as he waited to meet his father after over a millennium.

Moana sat down next to him and tried to mimic his stance to show respect for Maui's father.

After about an hour, Moana had drifted off to sleep. She slumped over and was leaning her head on Maui's broad, bronze shoulders. Maui didn't move an inch. He knew she must be tired, she sailed all the way here. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't push her to switch. He turned his head to look down at her sleeping face. The sun coming over the horizon illuminated her face perfectly. Her soft brown curls blew ever so slightly in the wind. She truly was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. And it didn't help that she also had the kindest spirit.

 _If I must be here, I'm glad I'm here with her._

A strong, distinctive wind blew from inside to outside the cave.

"Hello, my son."


	6. Chapter 6

Searching for the Answer

A Moana x Maui Fan fiction

Chp 6 – Reunited

Maui's back instantly straightened, and he bowed his head in respect.

"Father…" Maui replied solemnly with his head still down.

As Maui lifted his head, he noticed Moana was still asleep and had not moved. As he started to move his hand to try to wake her, Tangaroa spoke. His voice soft but commanding, kind but firm…fatherly.

"Leave her for now, we have much to discuss. And she needs to rest."

Tangaroa lifted his hand and signaled for Maui to follow him. Maui gently picked Moana up and walked in the cave. She snuggled into Maui's broad chest as they walked. He placed a light, delicate kiss on Moana's forehead before placing her on a soft, dry area covered in lavender, gardenias and jasmine flowers. Tangaroa was several feet ahead of Maui. As Maui continued to walk toward Tangaroa he looked back at Moana's sleeping body. His brow slightly furrowed in concern and before he could even turn to his father to ask a question.

"She is safe there; no harm will come to her… this way, we have much to discuss."

Maui let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and increased his speed to catch up with his father.

Tangaroa floated effortlessly through the cave. As they walked in silence Maui took in as much of the expansive, bright, calming cave he walked through. The walls glowed with bright, crystal blues and greens. The path of water they followed was so clear you could see all the way to the bottom. As Tangaroa slowed down, the path weaved to a massive opening that could only be described at the most beautiful, serene beach to exist. The water was a crystal blue that slightly sparkled. To a human eye, you could convince them that the water was mixed with glitter. The sand was a brilliant deep gold with flecks of black and silver sand laced throughout. Tangaroa walked into the water and hovered above it, crossing his legs.

"Sit son." He said kindly, opening his hand to signal for him to sit. As Maui sat down and crossed his legs, he was face to face with his father for the first time in over a millennium.

"…..Father." Maui said with sadness in his voice bowing his head again.

"Son…look at me,"

Maui looked up with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You were lost for so long Maui but look how much you have grown my son…..look how far you have come."

"But at what cost father? And I am going to lose it all it seems."

"You have made some bad choices, yes, but I can see the hurt you have is finally starting to give way and be filled with love."

A single tear fell from Maui's face. He was trying not to break down and it was taking everything in him not to. The emotion shocked him more than anything. He knew seeing his father would bring up almost every emotion possible, but he was expecting more anger. He was expecting to remember his time on that tiny pile of rocks and how his father did not help him for the 1,000 years he was stuck there. He thought the feeling of abandonment would cast any other emotion aside. But as he sat there listening to his father's words, he only felt shame, sorrow, regret. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt humbled. He wanted nothing more than to figure out how to protect Moana and her people. To know how he could make sure this world stayed safe.

"Father, but I have failed you."

"You have not failed me nor your mother for that matter. There is still so much for you to learn, you are still so young. Don't forget you are only 1,505 years old. A mere young late teenager in God years. If you were human, you would be starting college." Tangaroa chuckled at what he felt was an accurate grasp of human culture.

"You are still coming into your own son. I remember making some rash decisions when I was your age." Tangaroa chuckled again which caused Maui to relax a little bit and smile. But his mind quickly went to Roe.

"But what about - "

"Your ex-wife? I will not lie and say this will be easy to deal with. But you are not alone. Roe has overstepped many boundaries as the Goddess of the Underworld. She has caused a great deal of strain. The falling of Tefiti should not have cost the amount of lives that it did. But she saw an opportunity and took advantage to increase her number of lost souls. In doing so she threw this world out of balance. The population has not completely recovered. Lona, the God of Fertility and Kane, the God of all living creatures, have had to adjust to try to account for this loss. But Roe's powers grow stronger every day with the amount of lost souls she has acquired. She is throwing the world out of balance and she must be stopped. The Gods will be meeting in a week's time to discuss the plan."

"How can I help?"

"Because you are not completely immortal, I am not sure - "

"Father, please, I will do anything to keep Moana safe." The words left his lips so fast he didn't have time to process it. Tangaroa's face was in shock. And if he was honest, he wanted to ask many more questions, but he knew Maui hadn't sorted through all his emotions. His son always made things more complicated and had so much more growth to go through.

"The Gods will meet a week from today, it will be on the Ke Akua Mountain. We meet right before dawn."

"The Mountain of Gods! Humans can't traverse that terrain. How will Moana get there?"

"She isn't. This is not a meeting meant for humans. Take her straight back to Montinui and meet at Ke Akua in a week. And it is of the utmost importance that you come alone." Tangaroa's tone changed to one of grave firmness.

Maui stood up and nodded firmly to Tangaroa. He started to walk back through the intricate maze of the lazy river toward where Moana was laying asleep. Some seals had started to crowd around where she was sleeping. They were quiet and seemed almost protective as Maui slowly approached her. The seals parted slowly allowing Maui to gently pick up Moana. She was still sleeping heavily. She snuggled in his chest as he carried her toward the canoe. The sun was high in the sky as they emerged from the cave. He had been away from the Gods for so long that he forgot how time worked for them. It felt like he had only been speaking with his father for a few minutes. As Maui looked up, he noticed it was late afternoon. They had been there half the day. As Maui placed Moana on the canoe, she took a deep breathe in her sleep and curled up. He pushed the canoe into the water and set sail for Montinui.

About 6 to 7 hours had passed. Maui sat in deep thought as he sailed for Moana's home. As he gazed down at her peacefully sleeping, he knew it was going to take a lot of convincing to keep this spit-fire of a personality on Montinui. But he was determined to keep her safe no matter the cost. Even if that meant his safety, his life. A gust of wind blew hard, causing the canoe to jerk slightly.

"Where….where are we?" Moana softly asked with a slight raspy voice.

"Moana! You're awake! Here, drink this," Maui said firmly as he handed her a freshly opened coconut.

Moana rubbed her eyes trying to make out where she was and what was going on. She looked around as she grabbed the coconut from Maui and took a sip.

"We are sailing? It's night time? What….what happened? Where is your dad? Where is Renell Island?"

"Mo…. calm down. You are still drowsy and dizzy from the effects."

"EFFECTS?" Moana yelled, immediately grabbing her head as she felt like everything was spinning.

"Mo, I need you to sit down before you fall into the ocean," Maui said softly. Moana squinted at him in confusion and anger.

"…Please?" Maui said kindly trying to keep her calm.

" Okay, but I want an explanation." Moana replied with defeat in her voice as she sat down with the coconut in her hand. Maui took a deep breathe and adjusted course slightly.

"Drink…..we made it to Renell Island. You fell asleep soon after we sat to wait for Tangaroa. When he arrived, you were in a pretty deep sleep…"

"I slept through the entire thing? That was this morning! I slept the whole day? This doesn't make any sense…" Moana roughly ran her hands through her curls and breathed in deep.

"When humans enter the Land of the Gods, they fall into a deep sleep."

"Wait…what? That doesn't make any sense... I didn't have that response on TeFiti."

"Right, but also that was a much different scenario. Tefiti was a shell of her actual self. I wouldn't have called that one of the Land of the Gods at the time. Under normal circumstances, humans are put under a sorta sleep trance…"

"Like a spell?!"

"I wouldn't say a spell, they aren't waving wands…. But if that helps you then yes a spell."

"But…why?"

Maui let out a sigh and looked toward the northern stars.

"Long ago, actually very near the beginning of time, there was a human named Tuhinga, she fell in love with Kane, who is the God of all living creatures. Or so he thought she loved him. Kane loved Tuhinga deeply, but she was only after power and control. Kane unfortunately was blinded by his love for her and by the time he realized she was only fooling him to gain power it was a little too late. They had had a son name, Kaili, who was the first demi-god. He was Kane's first son and he would do anything for him. But over time Tuhinga started to corrupt Kaili so that she could continue to gain more power and control. Her goal was to gain power over all the Gods. She used Kane's love for her and Kaili as his weakness and nearly gained the power she sought after…" Maui got quiet and adjusted course. He hoped she didn't realize they were heading to Montinui.

"In order to put a stop to her gaining power he had to kill both his first-born son and the love of his life. In his rage and hurt, he made it so that any human that crossed into any of the Land of the Gods would fall into a sleep trance. The other Gods felt that any humans that crossed into their lands should be killed but Kane's love allowed him to show mercy on the humans. This was also to prevent anything like that from happening again. So that no God fell under the trance of a human's love."

Maui looked over to Moana who had her hand on her head.

"The effects can be pretty strong, and you will feel pretty tired for the rest of the day, but it will wear off," Maui said softly as he handed Moana some fruit. "Eat, it will help."

They sailed in silence for a few hours as the effects wore off. Maui dreaded having to tell Moana he was taking her back to Montinui. He knew she would fight it. He knew she would hate him for it. He also knew it was absolutely imperative that it be done, and he would rather her hate him and be safe than to put her in any more danger.

"Maui…Is that Mangarui behind us? Where are we going?" Moana's eyes pierced through Maui's chest with accusatory contempt since part of her felt like she knew the answer already.

Māui avoided eye contact and did not respond immediately.

"Māui!"

"I… I'm taking you home."

"What, no! We have to - "

Maui's mind immediately flashed back to Tefiti

 _"We have to restore the heart."_

 _"I'm not going back."_

 _"Māui, you have to restore the heart."_

"Māui!" Moana yelled.

Māui snapped back to the very real and very unwanted present.

"Moana, I am taking you home and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind." Māui reiterates confidently and firmly as he straightens his back. There wasn't a hint of sarcasm or humor. The fight they had back on Tefiti still haunted his memories, but this time was different. This time it wasn't to keep his ego intact, it was to keep her safe and alive. And that meant more to him than even he was willing to admit at the moment.

Moana stood at the other side of the canoe with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion.

"You take me half way across the ocean to almost be killed by God-hating villagers only to sleep through a meeting with the God of the Sea and to be taken back home? Tell me why I can't go."

"You just can't - "

"Māui! Why?"

"Mo - "

"Why?" Tears starting to form in her eyes as Māui stalled. Moana quickly turned away. Why was the thrill of adventure coming to a halt? Why did it feel like her world was crashing down around her? It didn't make sense but the hurt still felt just as real.

Māui watched as Moana quickly turned around and he thought he heard her sniffle but wasn't sure. All he wanted to do was comfort her. To hold her like he held her as they walked from the cave on Renell Island. But he couldn't break down and give in. He couldn't allow emotions to cloud his decision.

"The issue with Roe is a matter for the Gods to handle. This is not a battle for a human. This is too dangerous to keep you involved in. So, I am taking you back to Montinui." Māui continues, still trying to keep a firm voice though that was starting to wane.

"…. And what about you? Are you staying on Montinui?" Moana spoke softly. Her back still to Māui. There was a tiny bit of hope in her voice. But if she was honest, she already knew the answer.

"I am going to meet with the Gods once I know you are home safe."

"How long will you be gone?" Moana replied trying to come to terms with the fact that she would probably not see Māui for a while. She had turned back around to face Māui. Her face solemn.

"I'm not sure. It's a meeting of all the Gods. Roe's power has grown too strong. We will meet a week from today. It's a long journey so I will have to leave once we get you back to Montinui."

"…..there has to be a way for me to help. Something I can do? I will not stand by while you fight this alone." Moana snipped back, stubbornness and anger starting to inch back into her mind as the last effects of the sleep trance wears off. She has never been one to be decline an opportunity to protect the ones she loved, and this was no different.

Maui looked at Moana with slight curiosity as he noticed her tense up. She looked as if she was trying to formulate a plan, she paced slightly back and forth while intermittently running her hands roughly through her hair.

"We could meet with other villages and gather an army together. We could train and prepare. With a Demi-Gods training, we would be unstoppable. Roe wouldn't stand a –"

"No! Moana, stop! This is not Te-fiti. This is not your fight!"

"And Te-fiti was?" Moana whipped around, legs spread apart in an unmovable stance. "No! It was your fight! But I fought that one with you and this is no different!"

"This time is different! I won't allow you to be in any more danger. You have no idea what she is capable of. This is not you dragging me half way across the world. This would be me dragging you to your death! And I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe! You don't get a say in this!" Maui yelled back with force. He was standing firmly on the canoe at this point. The canoe slowly stopped in the middle of the ocean as the sail had fallen and was no longer catching wind.

Moana jumped back at the forcefulness and volume that Maui responded with. She looked up at him and thought she saw his eyes starting to water, but he quickly turned around to return to sailing.

They sailed in silence. The winds were on his side overnight as Maui noticed Montinui on the horizon. This had to be record time and he couldn't waste any time since it was a 5 to 6-day journey to Ke Akua Mountain.

"We should be there in an hour if the wind stays this strong." Maui said matter of fact, obviously speaking to Moana but he didn't make eye contact.

- _On Montinui -_

Akamu slowly walked out of his hale (house) and yawned as he stretched. He hadn't slept well since Moana and Maui left for Renell Island. His mind racked itself with ways he could tell her how he felt.

 _This could ruin our friendship. Even if she likes me back, what if this doesn't work out. We have been best friends all our lives. But I don't know if I can stand to see her –_

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a canoe on the horizon. His heart skipped a beat as he ran to the Chief's hale. It was still early morning and most of the villagers were still sleeping.

"Chief! Moana!" Akamu yelled out of breath. His excitement got the best of him as he ran up the hill. _I seriously need to work out more._

Tui opened the door quickly and forcefully thinking something was wrong. "Akamu, my boy! What has happened?"

"Moana has returned!" Akamu enthusiastically pointed toward the horizon where Moana and Maui were sailing.

"Sina! Get up, Moana has returned! Akamu and I will wake the villagers to greet her on the beach."

Akamu and Tui left to wake everyone to prepare for Moana's arrival.

 _-On the canoe-_

Moana knew that someone from Montinui had probably spotted the canoe on the horizon and they were preparing for her arrival. But she was in no place to force a smile. After three years away from Maui, she didn't want their time to end so quickly. Her heart felt like it was aching, and she didn't really know why. Her chest felt tight and constricted. _Is this what heart break feels like?_ Her eyes started to water. She knew she couldn't go with Maui and she had to push her stubborn nature to the back of her mind. She had so many questions, but this wasn't the time or the place to ask them – if she would ever be able to ask them. Moana quickly wiped the tears that were starting to form and straightened her back. She had to be strong… strong for her people, strong for her parents, strong for Montinui. She was the future chief of Montinui and she had to accept that despite her 'uhane (soul) crying to be on the ocean with Maui helping to keep the world safe.

 _I am a girl who loves my island._

 _I'm the girl who loves the sea_

 _It calls me_

 _I am the daughter of the village chief_

 _…_

 _I am the daughter of the village chief_

 _I am a girl who loves my island_

The jerk of the canoe on the island brought Moana's mind out of deep thought.

"MOANA!" She heard the distinct voice of her best friend over the crowd. All the villagers were crowded on the beach. Akamu quickly ran to hug Moana as she jumped off the boat that was in shallow water.

"Mimi, you are safe!" As they hugged Sina hovered closely.

As Maui continued to bring the canoe in and secure it, Tui approached him.

"You have returned much quicker than I anticipated. Did everything go well?"

"Chief Tui… can we discuss in private?" Tui nodded and lead them away from the crowd into one of the councils meeting rooms.

"How was your trip, my little minnow?" Sina asked as she embraced her daughter. She noticed a sadness in her eyes despite the forced smile on her face.

"Exhausting, if I'm honest. It's good to be home." Moana replied flatly.

"A nap would do you some good, no? Your father has everyone preparing for a feast tonight for your return. There will be dancing! So, I think a nap may help."

"I think I am actually going to go for a walk with Kam and then I'll nap"

"Great, I'll come wake you in a few hours."

Moana looked around at the villagers dispersing but she didn't see Maui anywhere. _Surely, he didn't leave without saying goodbye._

Akamu noticed Moana looking around. "Your dad and Maui walked to toward the other side of the island…. I'm sure they will be back soon." Akamu tried to comfort Moana but she was closed off and distant. Withdrawn and uninterested. Anything but the Moana she was when she left.

 _What happened out there?_

"Hey, lets go for a walk, it will help you feel better." Akamu grabbed Moana's hand and started walking toward the Mountain of Chiefs.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes.

"Mimi…." Akamu's voice dropped saying his name for her. "I'm not going to ask you to talk if you don't want to, but I am here for you."

They walked in silence up the Mountain of Chiefs and sat in her favorite spot looking out at the expansive ocean. The walk helped to clear her mind. As they sat there, she leaned her head against Akamu's shoulder and closed her eyes allowing the sun to wrap her in its warmth. Akamu wrapped his arm around her to help soothe her mind. He didn't know what she was going through but he didn't want her to feel alone. Tears silently flowed from Moana's eyes. This wasn't a loud cry for attention and comfort, this was a silent mourning for the sea and for the freedom her soul cried for.

Akamu pulled her closer as he felt her tears flowing down his chest. They stayed silent as she cried herself to sleep.

 _How can I take your pain away Mimi?_

 _~End of Chp 6~_

Thank you all so much for the support! I am trying my hardest to keep updating in a more timely manner but the new job has been more time consuming than I thought it would be!

3


End file.
